


Beautiful Mess

by recycledmedia



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a beautiful mess I'm in<br/>Spending all my time with you<br/>There's nothing else I'd rather do<br/>What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in<br/>'Cause I can't get enough<br/>Can't stop the hunger for your love<br/>What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mess

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9rC9lVwtXI

This vid premiered at ZebraCon 2003. It was on our 2nd compilation dvd. A description may be found at www.southroad.com/rms. (Megaupload download links no longer work.)


End file.
